thefreelancercollaborationfandomcom-20200214-history
Utah
While far from the third wave's brightest mind, Utah demonstrates considerable strength, determination, and devotion to his team members. Personality Utah is fairly easygoing and sweet-natured, but klutziness of the body and tongue and a certain shyness around dominant women conspire to trip up the young giant and annoy his more dour or mechanical-minded coworkers. Though there are few Freelancers who gravitate towards him, his determination to be there for those he likes have earned him a few grudging friendships. Relationships General Utah is generally happy to remain in the background, so long as he's allowed to participate with his fellow agents, and only wavers from his usual easygoing, kindly klutziness when those closest to him are in trouble. His grudges are rare and usually limited to shifting blame to a likely target, but it's unwise to threaten those who have shown him any sort of kindness. Though prone to annoying even the most personable Freelancers with stupid questions or inane comments, he's a solid rock and comforting shoulder to those in need. Maine The newest giant of the Project set off Maine's competitive streak when Utah got a little too creative with his weightlifting, but Utah's sheer drive and eagerness for praise earned a grudging hint of respect from his silent Second Wave coworker - if only for being able to take a tank to the noggin. Utah in turn sees Maine as a potential mentor - if a very quiet and angry one. Nevada Utah feels safe in the hacker's presence, more comfortable examining delicate software under her supervision (or at least playing lookout/human stepladder during an unsanctioned splice) than with his roommate. While she has displayed what he considers "rude" tendencies, Nev at least has shown a willingness to learn from her mistakes, sometimes in ways that Utah had no idea that she could. Georgia As Georgia's second roommate, Utah sometimes feels as if he has a lot to live up to. Not only does the shadow of Ark's superior technological skill hang over the certifiable klutz, but so does the broken friendship, which leaves Georgia twice shy and snappish with Utah's faults. Still, Utah is determined that he is going to make awesome friends with his roomie. West Virginia West has been very nice to Utah, and seems to like climbing on his back or chatting about nothing special or inviting him to party with her... And he is hardly opposed to any of these things. Skills and Abilities The Anti-tech is Nigh Utah loves technology: robots, computers, tanks, big giant weapons... the problem is that his skill level with it is at a far remove from his enthusiasm. If any car Kent touches is doomed to a fiery end, it's an easy fate compared to most electronics to wind up in Utah's mitts. Fortunately, when pointed at the enemy, Utah might become a walking, talking, absent-minded EMP. With a serious amount of friendly-fire. Compensating for Something While perhaps not quite an even match for Maine most days, Utah demonstrates enough physical strength and determination to lift a tank by hand without maintaining constant near-boiling rage. He knows physical, not mental, strength is his main strength, and puts all he has into protecting the people who do the thinking for him. Themes Speak Like a Child As the youngest and only male of his full siblings, raised primarily by his divorced mother, Utah was used to being alternately coddled and condescended to well before becoming the youngest agent of his wave. He looks up to the other agents, and will frequently let his immature, uneducated side show around them, as long as it gets him some attention when he's feeling unloved. Category:Freelancer Category:Characters Category:Heavy